Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/17 January 2018
18:58:16 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:58:17 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:58:25 Colorful Gamma: olaa 18:58:42 Colorful Gamma: Siento que hice algo mal en el juego. :( 18:58:43 Paper Kirby 2390: Cuando eres Hielo y tienes frío (?) 18:59:11 Paper Kirby 2390: Monako, te sacaste el final malo? 18:59:20 Colorful Gamma: ehhhhhhhh 18:59:22 Colorful Gamma: sí 18:59:26 Jake el mago: k 18:59:30 Paper Kirby 2390: Lol 18:59:31 Colorful Gamma: osea 18:59:33 Colorful Gamma: me saqué ese final 18:59:38 Colorful Gamma: pero como que volvió atrás 18:59:39 Colorful Gamma: (nc) 18:59:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo también 18:59:44 Jake el mago: Ah si 18:59:44 Colorful Gamma: y bueno seguí el juicio 18:59:58 Jake el mago: Yo nunca me saque ese final, lol 19:00:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Es que te spoilearon 19:00:07 Jake el mago: Yo si me sacrifique por Kirigiri (?) 19:00:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Trampa 19:00:09 Jake el mago: Nope 19:00:11 Paper Kirby 2390: >:c 19:00:19 Jake el mago: Yo no sabia de ese final del DR1, lol 19:00:21 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:00:23 Paper Kirby 2390: Tu me dijiste que te spoilearon 19:00:28 Colorful Gamma: yo quería saber qué había afueraaaaaaaa 19:00:31 Jake el mago: El DR1 solo tenia spoileado los asesinos 19:00:36 Jake el mago: No las victimas 19:00:43 Jake el mago: Y no ese final 19:01:04 Vapormyst: Kalee. 19:01:11 Vapormyst: Para saber qué hay afuera tendrás que esperar. 19:01:17 ADgee: yo solo veia videos xd 19:01:19 Colorful Gamma: :( 19:01:23 Colorful Gamma: es que revisé los extras 19:01:33 Colorful Gamma: y me faltó una cinemática que curiosamente estaba al final de todo 19:01:34 Colorful Gamma: (? 19:01:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Cómo los revisaste 19:01:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Que a mi no me deja 19:01:51 Colorful Gamma: ... eh 19:01:56 Colorful Gamma: en la wea esa de cargar partida 19:01:59 Colorful Gamma: y vas a la wea 19:02:05 Colorful Gamma: y los compras con las moneditas esas 19:02:06 Colorful Gamma: :( 19:02:08 Jake el mago: en español por favor 19:02:11 Paper Kirby 2390: ah 19:02:19 Paper Kirby 2390: No, ahí sí puedo entrar 19:02:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Pensaba en otra cosa 19:02:29 Vapormyst: jake 19:02:49 Jake el mago: ? 19:03:04 Vapormyst: Español (Chile) es español, tal como lo es Español (Argentina), Español (España) y Español (Venezuela) ._. 19:03:10 Vapormyst: qué 19:03:17 Vapormyst: por qué (venezuela) 19:03:18 Jake el mago: Dark, tu sabes que es una broma 19:03:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Español._. Lo habla Nihon 19:03:28 Vapormyst: si pongo venezuela entre paréntesis no sale nada 19:03:31 Colorful Gamma: xDDDD 19:03:35 Jake el mago: lolk 19:03:36 Colorful Gamma: (venezuela) 19:03:38 Colorful Gamma: ooo 19:03:39 Jake el mago: Ah ya 19:03:44 Jake el mago: Es que antes estaban las banderas esas 19:03:46 Jake el mago: de emoticon 19:03:55 Colorful Gamma: (italia) (? 19:03:57 Colorful Gamma: ahre 19:04:04 Colorful Gamma: Están 19:04:05 Colorful Gamma: (? 19:04:16 Colorful Gamma: (alemania) 19:04:18 Colorful Gamma: esa no 19:04:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo antes no sabía como se llamaban los tipos de español y les decía Español Mexicano y Español Españolense 19:05:25 Colorful Gamma: lol 19:05:33 Colorful Gamma: Españolense xDDD 19:05:34 Vapormyst: Bueno. 19:05:36 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:05:57 Vapormyst: Me iré a la Venezuela perdida para aprender Español._. 19:06:43 ADgee: hola saso 19:06:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Maté a Saso de cáncer 19:06:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, espera. EnTro 19:06:54 Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra: hola 19:06:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Pensé que salió 19:06:56 Colorful Gamma: xDDDDDDDDDD 19:07:14 Jake el mago: Reviviste a Saso de cancer 19:07:15 Colorful Gamma: ahora que terminé DR 19:07:22 Colorful Gamma: No sé que hacer con mi vida 19:07:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Jugar To The Moon (??????) 19:07:40 Vapormyst: Kalee. 19:07:42 Vapormyst: DR2. 19:07:48 Colorful Gamma: anuma 19:08:15 Colorful Gamma: cuando pueda lo descargooooo 19:08:30 Vapormyst: DR2 igual está para PSP. 19:08:36 Jake el mago: Solo en japones 19:08:38 ADgee: y me aburro a nivel interestelar 19:08:48 Vapormyst: en PC está en español 19:09:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Y en PS en inglés 19:09:17 Colorful Gamma: :( 19:09:17 Jake el mago: y español 19:09:25 Jake el mago: Itaria 19:09:30 Paper Kirby 2390: ? 19:09:39 Jake el mago: Eso 19:10:23 Paper Kirby 2390: MP (?) 19:10:53 Vapormyst: kalee te he dejado el juego por MP 19:12:21 Jake el mago: No lo hagas Kalee 19:12:24 Jake el mago: Se honesta y comprarlo 19:12:28 Jake el mago: compralo* 19:12:51 Vapormyst: Puedes jugarlo ahora y comprarlo después. 19:12:56 Vapormyst: Eso haré yo con el DR1-2 Reload. 19:13:27 Colorful Gamma: no 19:13:31 Colorful Gamma: ahora no ando con internet bueno 19:13:32 Colorful Gamma: :( 19:13:36 Vapormyst: kalee 19:13:44 Vapormyst: guarda el link porque luego me dará pereza buscarlo (? 19:13:54 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 19:13:55 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:15:08 Vapormyst: además yo iba a descargar DR1 así que 19:15:10 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 19:15:11 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 19:15:14 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:15:22 Vapormyst: Voy a descargar DR1 porque con el anime no te encariñas con los personajes 19:16:06 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:34 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:16:48 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:49 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 19:17:36 Paper Kirby 2390: Porqué el frío te hace temblar si el frío congela y te deja quieto? 19:17:47 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:18:14 Colorful Gamma: para que tu cuerpo entre en movimiento 19:18:16 Colorful Gamma: y genere calor 19:18:17 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 19:18:27 Colorful Gamma: creo. (? 19:18:34 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:18:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Ooooooohhhhh 19:20:34 ~ Janemize ha salido del chat. ~ 19:20:35 ~ Janemize ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:20:53 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:21:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:21:39 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:21:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:22:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Las ventanas están bastante empañadas 19:22:40 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:22:45 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:27:42 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 19:28:03 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:28:19 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:28:20 HackMew: No 19:31:07 Jake el mago: Saso, en serio? 19:31:35 Jake el mago: Al menos no es como la que se inscribio como Goku en un KG en ingles (?) 19:31:46 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 19:31:49 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:34:41 ~ Delomon ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:35:21 ~ Delomon ha salido del chat. ~ 19:36:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Creo que del frío bostecé y vi mi aliento 19:37:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Omg, sí. Lo veo 19:39:22 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:39:24 HackMew: No 19:40:36 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 19:40:36 HackMew: No 19:41:42 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 19:42:12 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:42:22 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:42:52 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 21:36:38 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:36:48 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:36:57 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 21:37:00 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:40:30 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:40:37 BowserRDML: Hola gente 21:40:55 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:41:18 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 21:41:25 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 21:41:26 HackMew: No 21:41:33 BowserRDML: por primera vez en mi vida probe algo que de starbucks 21:41:39 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: joder, no me siento tan mal como antes 21:41:53 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: pero me sigo sintiendo como si un monstruo me estuviera revolviendo las tripas 21:42:05 Paper Kirby 2390: !imperio de los starbucks 21:42:07 Paper Kirby 2390: aw 21:42:17 Colorful Gamma: desventajas de ser venezolano 21:42:42 Paper Kirby 2390: k 21:43:36 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: a la mierda con starbucks yo prefiero el juan valdez 21:45:28 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: juan valdez master race 21:45:39 Paper Kirby 2390: lol k 21:46:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo solo voy a Starbucks por frapucchinos UwU Ya no me acuerdo como se escribía pero se entiende 21:46:25 BowserRDML: maye 21:46:27 Jake el mago: lol 21:46:28 BowserRDML: justo eso tome hoy 21:46:32 Jake el mago: loool 21:46:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Esas cosas son de Dios 21:46:54 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jo_Jo_White No sabía que los fabulosos eran reales 21:46:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Aunque a pesar de ellos, el vaso es muy grande para mi y me termino empalagando 21:47:10 Vapormyst: jaja 21:47:15 Vapormyst: su apellido es white pero no es white 21:47:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Voodoo me hizo pensar en el detergente antes de abrir el link 21:47:42 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: maye, entiendo que tal vez jamás hayas estado en colombia pero si alguna vez vas a colombia, tienes que probar el Juan Valdez. 21:47:51 Colorful Gamma: la única vez que fui al starbucks 21:47:53 Colorful Gamma: tomé jugo de narnaja 21:47:54 Paper Kirby 2390: Okaaaaaay 21:47:56 Colorful Gamma: (Fail) 21:47:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Doitsu, vamos a Colombia 21:48:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Monako why 21:49:04 Colorful Gamma: me da miedo el café (? 21:49:09 Colorful Gamma: siento que me haría mal o algo así... 21:49:14 Colorful Gamma: y tenía sed. (? 21:50:53 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: El café no esta tan mal Aparte, >tener sed 21:50:58 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: >tomar algo citrico 21:51:04 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:51:10 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 21:51:12 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:51:54 Colorful Gamma: (y) 22:00:21 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: bueno 22:00:26 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: que hacemos 22:00:51 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:00:55 Paper Kirby 2390: buena pregunta 22:00:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 22:01:02 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: no quiero jugar nuclear throne ahora, soy demasiado malo en enter the gungeon y ni hablar de risk of rain 22:01:08 Sugar-coated Neptune: Buenas. Estoy fuera de casa, en un auto, con mi papá 22:01:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: Es que mi hermano y mi mamá están en el super 22:01:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: No tengo nada que hacer y quiero volver a casa :( 22:02:05 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IMWWvRQ2b0 NENA SÍ 22:02:20 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Pues te esperas porque no estamos teniendo nada interesante acá. 22:02:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me siento kk 22:02:31 Sugar-coated Neptune: Pinche regla 22:02:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y tengo sed y no hay nada wn 22:02:47 Colorful Gamma: eri 22:02:47 Colorful Gamma: terminé dr 22:02:55 Sugar-coated Neptune: ostia 22:03:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: Estoy en una parte de Valencia ahí en el sexto carrizo 22:03:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ví un auto cine abandonado! (? 22:04:09 Jake el mago: oohhh 22:04:12 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha salido del chat. ~ 22:04:13 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:04:26 Sugar-coated Neptune: Tiene la pantalla y la entrada y toso aún 22:04:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: todo* 22:04:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: La única wea es que está cubierta de monte 22:04:47 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: mardito maduro mardito imperialismo marditos todos 22:04:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Porqué de repente vi un pocky en el chat... 22:04:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Creo que quiero dulces (. . 22:05:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: La única vez que comí pocky fuí feliz 22:05:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: Era de leche 22:05:42 Jake el mago: lol 22:05:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: Lo compre en un centro comercial de puras weas importadas de Asia (principalmente de China) 22:05:56 Jake el mago: Yo le envie a mi hermana 5 cajas de pockys de regalo 22:05:57 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 22:05:57 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:05:57 Sugar-coated Neptune: Estaban muy buenos 22:06:10 Jake el mago: Pero eran diferentes 22:06:12 Jake el mago: Habian normales 22:06:16 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: no hablen de dulces tengo una nutella y me siento de la verga 22:06:18 Jake el mago: Unos verdes que no se de que eran 22:06:25 Jake el mago: De gallletas y crema 22:06:29 Jake el mago: de mango 22:06:33 Jake el mago: y de.... fresa,creo 22:06:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: No habían normales ni de otra cosa 22:06:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: Jake, té verde 22:06:44 Jake el mago: Aaahhh 22:06:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: Una vez ví los de té verde y no los compré 22:07:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: Lo que más he probado es el Ritz 22:07:37 Sugar-coated Neptune: He probado el de café y uno como de... Profiteroles? Pero sabía a crema de vainilla más que todo 22:08:05 BowserRDML: odio el que workbook digital tome incorrectas algunas preguntas cuando en el audio usan otras palabras 22:08:12 Sugar-coated Neptune: Morph 22:08:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me recordaste a que el año pasado un amigo me trajo nutella en enero Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018